anarchy, spaceships, magic what the heck!
by failbird
Summary: my first story summary: take 1 Ragnarok class ship and plop it in a primitive world CHAOS!


Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero or EVE ONLINE

**Author: **Hey there fellas! I know that I'm new so here goes nothing! That's one small idea for a man, and one crazy result for fanfiction!

Louise: Hey! What are you shouting about you dog?!

**Author: **OH SHUT IT YOU! *summons huge battlecruiser fleet* I call the shots here!

Louise: *runs in terror*

**Author: **Ahhhhh…nothing like a big freakin fleet of ships to solve things…oh well on with the show!

Narrator: words

Speaking: "what did he say again?"

Thoughts: _Oh Hai Thar!_

Phase 1: Anomaly detected!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Unknown location:

"What the HELL was I thinking when I took this dumb exploration job?!"

Mercenary Kyle Greyford was NOT having a good day. After accepting a crappy mission that claimed to be high risk which turned out to be an exploration mission, absolutely NOTHING happened during the travel. Heck, even getting attacked by pirates sounded fun!

"Theta, is there ANYTHING at all on the scanners?!" he yelled with irritation "because if this goes on any longer I think I just might have a chunk of my drone groups bash each other just to save myself from cabin fever!"

"Negative sir, there is currently no object of interest to examine." The AI droned in reply

"SON OF A—"

"ANOMALY DETECTED!"

"OH so NOW something comes…up? What the hell?"

A huge wormhole. Scratch that, A FREAKING PORTAL!? To say Kyle was surprised would be an understatement. It was huge! It could probably fit four Hel super-carriers!

"what the hell is going on here?!" he exclaimed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Kyle P.O.V.

_The hell is this weird piece of crap?! I've never seen anything like it!_ "theta, is this shit some kind of joke?"

"negative, it is not a joke unlike say the 500 titan incident eh captain girl scream?"

"real funny scrap heap, now—"

"ALERT! HOSTILE PIRATE FLEET HAS WARPED IN!"

_Oh god why?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

3rd. person pov

Needless to say things were not looking too good for Kyle's city sized Ragnarock titan aka the 'Commoner's Vengeance' which he named just to spite a cheapskate monarchy he ran into for fun, not so fun for him though right now. Even though his 'illegal' extra mini turret and mini launcher modification to his ship brought him under attack by the other corporations, it was actually quite helpful! Heck he even replaced the hangars to fit a few frigates! He had a condor, two breachers, an altron, and for some reason an impairor. Oh yeah, he even managed to stuff a production facility onboard and had a deployable ground shipyard in his cargo hold.

"Where the hell did they get these battleships from?!" Kyle yelled at Theta "this can't be normal!"

"uncertain," Theta replied with confusion "and….our shields are down"

Kyle swore as explosions rocked the hull of his ship and five of the 16 mini turrets were knocked offline along with four of the 12 mini launchers also being knocked out.

"screw it" Kyle said with annoyance "Take us through the damn anomaly theta"

"wonderful," the AI replied with sarcasm "out of the frying pan and into the fire we go" were its words as the battered hulk (authors note: sorta looks like this .dk/eve_ ) limped into the portal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

At the Tristain Academy of Magic…..

A certain pink haired mage was performing a ritual saying something like slave, familiar, in the universe or some kind of shit. And then this random kid Saito pops out but we don't care about that right now. What we should focus on is…

"um." A red headed student asks, "Professor Colbert? Why is the portal still there and why is it doing that?" pointing towards it.

The portal is growing rapidly and is crackling with black lightning and turns blood red and … *insert huge explosion #2*

(author's note: I decided to skip a chunk but whatever)

And out of the explosion comes…a large smoking and heavily damaged metal hulk of a ship

*insert shocked/panicked/awed/fainted numbers of student mages here*

The pink haired mage could only utter in shock while holding Saito protectively…. "By the Founder. What is this thing?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author: **aaaaaaannnd CUT! That's a wrap! Now I admit it sucks but I'm a bit lazy and then again everybody knows what happens when those two meet for the first time so I need not waste time on that.

Saito: Hey! How come the new guy appears more?! We're the main characters!

Louise: Yeah! What's going on here?!

**Author:** ugh….cut me some slack guys! Oh well good by peeps!


End file.
